


Fishing for a Jacket

by KageYuuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageYuuki/pseuds/KageYuuki
Summary: Following the disaster that was awakening Leviathan, Prompto tries to find a small piece of normalcy and goes for a swim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fishing for a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by a conversation I had on Twitter months ago, I've only just managed to finish it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Halfshell_FFXV/status/1233045096137924609?s=20

SPLASH!

The cold water of the ruined canal came as a shock to Prompto’s entire system, forcing the air from his lungs in a surprised gasp. Just a few days ago, the waterways of Altissia had been pleasantly warm. Much to the surprise and relief of him and Noctis. 

_ The pair had taken an unexpected tumble, Noct while trying to retrieve a fish and Prompto while trying to retrieve a prince. Gladio had laughed as he fished the hapless duo out, the sound warm and deep.  _

_ “Hey, Iggy,” the Shield called, hoisting them up. “Think they’re keepers?” _

_ Ignis made a show of giving an exasperated sigh as he looked up from his can of Ebony, though he made no effort to hide his wry smile. “I do believe Altissia has a strict catch and release policy.” _

Ignis…

Prompto surfaced, coughing and spluttering as he tried to wipe the water and grit out of his eyes. Okay, so maybe blindly jumping into the canal wasn’t his best idea. But he hadn’t really been thinking straight the last few days. Perhaps the fresh air and time alone would help him get his jumbled thoughts in order.

Then again, he’d spent the last few days practically alone. 

Taking another deep breath, Prompto dove again. His eyes strained to see anything in the murky depths, past the sting of silt and saltwater. Leviathan, in her rage, had reduced the crystal waterways into cloudy wastes. Was this where the bridge had been? The one that had collapsed, separating him and Gladio from Ignis. 

_ Both Gladio and Prompto were holding their breath as they waited for the dust to settle, as they searched for a safer way down. Ignis had resurfaced before Gladio could dive in after him. The strategist was coughing heavily as he clambered up out of the canal. Prompto saw the familiar shimmer of a potion before Ignis stood and pulled off one of his gloves.  _

_ His jacket had been abandoned beneath the water. _

Prompto surfaced again, greedily drawing in air. He leaned back and stared up at the grey sky looming above. Ever since the battle with Leviathan, the clouds had refused to leave, blanketing Altissia in gloom. The chilled air carried whispers of rain, threatening to unleash yet another downpour on the waterlogged city.

_ The rain had turned torrential, and massive waves swept grand buildings away as the Hydrean thrashed. No matter how hard Prompto strained, he couldn’t even make out the speck Noctis had become in the battle. The Armiger shimmered and flashed across the sky in afterimages as his friend warped this way and that.  _

_ The rain slowly subsided as Leviathan sank back to the depths. Though Prompto wished it hadn’t; it would have given them some kind of noise to break up the silence that choked them both. Neither he nor Gladio spoke as they raced to the Tidemother’s Alter. The bricks were slick under their boots as they ran - scrambled - up the steps. Until they found - _

Mud and rubble. Prompto wasn’t sure whether he should be thankful that was all he found so far. He had tried to help wherever he could a few days ago, shortly after the dust settled. He’d been pulling away rubble when he saw it; glassy eyes staring unseeingly into the sky above. Lifeless fingers still curled around the ragged stuffed animal. 

Prompto spent the rest of the day curled in a tight ball on the hotel room’s floor. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold doing that,” a voice rumbled nearby the next time he surfaced. It sounded hollow and tired. Prompto turned towards the source, studying Gladio for a moment. The Shield looked haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. Prompto swore they were red. Glass crunched under Gladio’s boot as he knelt, holding out his hand. “What’re you even doing out here?”

“Nothing.” The lie came out sharp and brittle. Prompto still took the offered hand; even though his teeth chattered, he hadn’t realized just how cold he was until he felt the warmth radiating from Gladio. He’d always joked about Gladio being a walking furnace, that his presence alone could make the tent unbearably hot. But right now, he was thankful for it.

The Shield scoffed as he hoisted him out of the water. “So you just felt like going for a swim?” The edge in Gladio’s voice made it hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or teasing.

Prompto forced himself not to dwell on it, flipping the question back at him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Ignis noticed you were gone. He was worried about you.” Gladio reached into the Armiger, pulling out a heavy towel to drape across his companion.

“What?” Ignis had realized he was missing? Ignis, who had been in and out of consciousness, who was currently more bandage than man, who had lost— 

Prompto shook his head, “How did he...?”

Gladio could only give a tired shrug. “Said you would’ve normally checked in a few times by now.” Shaking his head, Gladio stood and pulled Prompto to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel so you can warm up.”

“Guess Specs would kill me if I died from the cold.” Prompto’s attempt at a chuckle floundered like his attempt at humor. Sighing, he pulled the towel tighter around his shoulders. “Is… is Noct—”

“No.”

“Right…” Prompto tried to convince himself the stinging in his eyes was from the saltwater.

They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Beyond his apparent exhaustion, there was a tension to Gladio that left Prompto on edge. He looked less like the familiar, protective Shield, and more like a wild animal. Trapped, stressed, and on the verge of lashing out at the closest target. 

Prompto was only in the shower long enough to get the salt off. He’d had enough of water for a while. His body felt weighed down as he trudged across the suite and scooped up the mound of blankets he’d left on the floor. Bundling himself in them, the blond situated himself in his usual spot at Noct’s side. They’d been given the largest suite the Leville had to offer, yet it somehow felt cramped and suffocating.

“I tried to find Iggy’s jacket today,” Prompto said finally, to no one in particular. Noctis was in such a deep sleep, he may as well have been talking to himself. But he had to do something to break the cloying silence. Before it smothered him.

“I don’t know why. I just… thought he’d…” The blond gestured uselessly in the air. “...Like to have it back or something.” Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly at himself. He knew how dumb he sounded. “I know he probably has a few spares. He could probably even recall it into the Armiger like when he’s thrown his daggers and get it back that way. But…”

Voice faltering, Prompto pushed himself to his feet and started pacing. “But it felt like something Iggy’d do for one of us, y’know? I mean, whenever we got hurt, he’d get us patched back up. Every time.” His eyes were burning again. 

“He’s hurt so bad, Noct.” His voice had fallen to a shaky whisper. “Nothing we have seems to help. And you haven’t woken up yet, and Luna’s—” A quiet, choked sob escaped Prompto’s throat. 

“I wish things could just go back to how they were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Nixxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi)  
> and [Flights_of_Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flights_of_fantasy/pseuds/flights_of_fantasy) for helping beta read and pointing out areas that needed more work. I feel like this fic came out way better with your help!


End file.
